A new one
by turtyhurty07
Summary: just another silly story... :- please review but be kind you know I'm form Austira so my English is not the best.. :-


It was about 8 a.m. when Calleigh entered the hall of the CSI building. Horatio called her because of a new case and she was looking for him or Eric. But then she saw a person she hadn't expected to see.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I mean does H know?" Calleigh asked.

"Hey, it's nice to see you too. Yes he knows because he has hired me again. And surprise, surprise we are working together!" Ryan Wolfe answered.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like I said it I am just yes surprised is the word. So well. Let's go to the scene."

When they wanted to enter the elevator and the door got open Calleigh stopped. The woman, who was driving with it, had long blond hair, green-blue eyes and looked just like Calleigh. Just a little bit younger.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I interrupt you but, where is the office of Mr. Caine?" she asked.

Calleigh's mouth was open and she wasn't able to answer. So Ryan did it.

"It's down the hallway the last door right."

"Thanks. And by the way I'm Catherine Duquonse." Ryan and Catherine shook hands and Ryan said "I'm Ryan Wolfe. Welcome!"

At the scene. Ryan took photos and Calleigh was searching for evidence when he began to speak. "Who this Cathrine-girl? What do you think?"

"I don't know but she seems to be nice. Blond but nice."

"You know you're blond too? I like her. Do you think it's too early to ask her out?"

When Calleigh heard his latest question she felt a strange feeling inside. _I know him longer and he rarely asked me out. I think I won't like this Barbie girl. _

"I don't know. But what if she's a killer? Or a thief? Or she wants to rape you? Or…"

"Or she's a witch and wants to change me into a frog!"

Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"If I was a frog would you kiss me?"

"If I would be a princess, maybe."

"That's not a no. So are you a princess?"

"Are you a frog?"

"You can't answer a question with a question!"

"You see, I can. Alright I've got everything. Let's drive back to the lap."

"Maybe we'll meet Catherine…. "

Calleigh and Ryan were testifying the evidence when the door opened and Cathrine came in.

"Hello! Ryan right?"

"Yes, hi."

Catherine went to one of the computers but even a blind would have noticed that she had problems. Calleigh did notice but she ignored her.

"Oh, Ryan? Could you help me please? I think I'm too stupid for this computer." Catherine said and smiled. Ryan turned round to help her but caught a very icy look from Calleigh. Though he went to Catherine and helped her.

Calleigh wanted to concentrate on her work but every time she heard one of them laugh she turned round to see why. Again she felt this inside. _Oh, look at her. This little naughty girl! With her fake blond hair! And these breasts are not real either! I thought Ryan was a real man not one of this guys who think that girls like Catherine look good. _Calleigh's thoughts were interrupted by Ryan.

"Hey Cal, could you help us? I think I'm too stupid too."

"So silliness is infectious."

"Very funny." Catherine said.

After a while Calleigh had solved the problem and turned back to her work.

When Catherine had left Ryan asked her.

"Why don't you like her? She's nice."

"If it comes from you."

"Yes, I like her. I like her hair, her face, her eyes even the little freckles on her nose."

"So you like her fake blond hair, her operated face, her coloured lenses and the pimples on her nose."

"Is it possible that you are jealous?"

"Jealous of Catherine? Not in 100 years!"

"Alright. Oh, could you please finish my work? I meet Catherine in 10 minutes. Thanks!" Ryan said and turned to leave.

Calleigh finished his work but was very very mad at him and Catherine. When Eric entered the room she acted as if she hadn't noticed him.

"Cal? It was a long time since the last we went out together, you know? Would you like to have a few drinks with me?"

"No! But you could ask Catherine! She surly wants! First she'll ask you to help her because she is so stupid then she will touch you whenever it is possible and she'll flirt with you the whole time! And you'll love her hair, her face, her eyes and even the little freckles on her nose! But you'll go out with her!"

"Cal, calm down! What's up with you? Catherine? You mean Catherine Duquonse? The new one?"

"So you were already out? Oh, why do I even wonder, it's you Delko you've dated every girl in Miami! I'm just one out of 10.000! But you are getting old. You won't get every women! You have to hurry or you won't catch Catherine up anymore!"

"Calleigh! That hurt! I haven't done anything! I just asked YOU out! Not Catherine, not Valera and not Natalia! I asked you!"

"Like I told you, one out of 10.000! You could go together with Ryan and the fake blond!"

"Ryan? Ryan is your problem? If you don't tell him what you feel he can't know! Have a nice evening alone Calleigh. Good night!" With that Eric turned round and left.

_If I don't tell him what I feel? __I like him well but…… Eric's right I like him a lot I even love him but he has already fallen for Catherine. Calleigh you screwed up with him. _

It was 2 a.m. when Ryan Wolfe entered the locker room and found a female person sitting on the bench. And if he heard right, she was crying.

"Hey? What's up?" he asked.

Calleigh turned round. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a mess.

"Cal, what happened?"

"Nothing"

"You don't cry because of nothing."

"Well. Her hair is blonder than mine, her face is younger and more beautiful than mine, her eyes are green-bluer than mine, she's taller than me and she's slimmer. I can understand why you love her and not me."

"You are talking about Catherine? I can tell you this was the most horrible date I ever had. She is that boring!"

"Really?"

"Yes. And how could you think I love her not you?"

"Did you just say what I think you've just said?"

"I think so."

"Wow, I mean I wanted to say that too but now."

"Did you just say what I think you've just said?"

"I think so."

"So we've confessed our love for each other. Now I think. We could…"

He was interrupted by Calleigh's lips crashing onto his.

They walked out hand in hand.

The next weeks Ryan and Calleigh met almost every day. And the called themselves a couple.

One morning Calleigh and Catherine met in the break room.

"You know, we look like each other." Catherine said.

"Mhm." Mumbled Calleigh.

"I've heard that you and Ryan are together?"

"Mhm."

"Congratulations. Alexx told me, you like Rock."

"Mhm."

"Do you like The Who?"

Calleigh looked up.

"I love The Who."

"Me too. Do you like Pink Floyd too?"

"Yes! They and Placebo are my favourite bands!"

"Believe it or not, mine too!"

"What are you doing in the evening?"

"I'm sorry Calleigh but I'm leaving today."

"No! Not yet! I like you!"

"I like you too but I have to. I'm sorry."

"Can I have you e-mail address?"

"Sure."

After they had exchanged each other addresses it was time to say goodbye.

Ryan watched the two women. After Catherine had left, he went to Calleigh.

"Did you like her though?"

"Yes. But only for 10 minutes."


End file.
